


you really are

by kirichin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aside from the they boyfriends already, because im tired of angst, let this boys be happy, lets pretend that evryone moved on and was healing, mentions of akihiko and haru because i love them and they are lowkey these kids gay parents, praises, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichin/pseuds/kirichin
Summary: "But you really are beautiful Uenoyama-kun.”“Ack!” Uenoyama moved back, hands covering his face and curling inwards.This is so embarrassing.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	you really are

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 999 of the story "she's not being responsible again" 
> 
> summary: i did this instead of studying for my engineering data analysis exam. also, i know shit about music and guitars. also(again), how the fuck do u title?

"Why? Aren’t you tired of hearing me play?” Uenoyama asked, eyebrow furrowed as he looked up from what he was writing. Mafuyu shook his head, looking at him with that damned puppy look. That look was enough to make him do anything if Mafuyu so just asked.

“No. Uenoyama-kun’s playing is amazing. I don’t think I’ll get tired listening to it.” The dark-haired boy looked away, embarrassed at the offhanded compliment. He was used to people saying that he was good, but it was still different when it comes from your boyfriend.

“If you say so.” He mumbled back, standing up and taking his guitar. When he was settled, he looked at Mafuyu who was in his bed, laying down in his front, his chin pillowed on his crossed arms and looking at Uenoyama with an eager look, he can’t help but let his lips smile.

“What do you want me to play?”

Mafuyu tilted his head in contemplation, humming in thought. “Play the one that you did when you first played for me.”

“Ah! That one. Don’t expect it be as good, I don’t have Akihiko and Haruki-san with me.” He said back, but still started playing it for the other.

“Uenoyama makes everything sound so amazing though.” Mafuyu answered with a soft smile before Uenoyama started.

_Ahhhhh._ Something in Uenoyama’s brain screamed. _He should stop doing that. I don’t think my heart can take it._

But still, Uenoyama can’t help but smile, hands moving gracefully and naturally, as if the guitar was made just for him, fashioned so that this dark-haired boy can grace them with his music.

It was kinda amazing, Mafuyu thought as he stared the other who was immersed in his playing. When Uenoyama finished, he did so with flair, music resounding in the room, a self-satisfied smile on his face and Mafuyu can’t help but say it out loud,

“Uenoyama-kun is beautiful.” Immediately, the words lit up Uenoyama’s face, flushing from his ears down to his throat. It was kinda fascinating, Mafuyu thought. The other was so red, mouth opening and closing in rapid succession. It was a good thing that the guitar had straps because he already let it go in shock, hands moving as if he was waving away the complement.

“No- I’m not, you- this-uhm- no….” Mafuyu tilted his head to the side before sitting up and flopping down in front of Uenoyama.

“Hmm. You don’t like it?”

“I-“ Uenoyama looked away before looking down and fiddling with his guitar. His face felt so hot he wondered why he didn’t combust then and there. Actually, he wouldn’t mind if he did. Oh my god, why isn’t he combusting.

“But you really are beautiful Uenoyama-kun.”

“Ack!” Uenoyama moved back, hands covering his face and curling inwards. _This is so embarrassing._

“Uenoyama-kuuun.” Mafuyu dragged out crawling towards Uenoyama and resting both of his hand in the other’s shoulder.

“If you don’t like it, I won’t call you that anymore.” Mafuyu compromised, amused, as he wrapped his arms around the other, ignoring the awkward position he had to do with the guitar in the way.

There was some muffled mumbles and he moved away and place his hands over Uenoyama’s.

“I can’t hear you Uenoyama-kun. You would have to remove your hands.”

Uenoyama wanted to whine and hide away forever, still embarrassed, but he can feel Mafuyu waiting for him patiently. “I said,” He started once he removed his hand and resolutely stared at the fallen pillow in the ground, face still red. “I’m not beautiful.”

“But you are.” Mafuyu said back stubbornly.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ A part of his mind screamed.

“Do you not like it? Haruki-san told me that guys can be beautiful.”

“No!” Uenoyama said, voice rising. It’s not like he doesn’t like it, or think that guys can’t be beautiful, because he has eyes and he can see Mafuyu. But the point is that. Mafuyu is beautiful. Soft hair, glittering eyes, soft pink mouth, graceful movements. And Uenoyama couldn’t be any more different.

He knew he looked okay, but that’s that. And he was always scowling, frowning, glaring, he knew he was rude sometimes and often came out as arrogant. He was rough and clumsy and so not beautiful like Mafuyu.

“I mean,” Uenoyama said scrambling to explain, finally managing to look Mafuyu in the eye. “It’s okay. Guys can be beautiful, I mean you. Y-you’re beautiful and I’m not? Yeah! That’s it I’m just not umm… beautiful?” He rambled, his words ending in a question.

_Ah._ Mafuyu could feel something in his chest blooming and warming at the red-faced boy in front of him. _I love him so much_. He thinks and it doesn’t feel like betrayal.

He scooted forward again and grabbed Uenoyama’s face, squishing his face together. The other looked alarmed at this. “You are beautiful Uenoyama-kun.”

“No I just told y-“

“Ritsuka.” The utterance of his first name, made him freeze, a shiver running through him. It felt intimate and he wanted to crawl inside of Mafuyu and never be separated with him ever again. “You are beautiful Ritsuka.” He should feel awkward, Uenoyama thinks, but all he feels is vulnerable and it was weird, he wasn’t vain or anything, and being called that wasn’t his thing but it feels like Mafuyu was prying his ribcage open, leaving his heart open, beating and wanting.

God he was going to come apart.

“But-“ He was surprised and cut off when Mafuyu leaned in and touched his forehead with his lips. The kiss lingered and Uenoyama felt like he was melting. It was the first time he felt like this, all soft and vulnerable and warm. This was unfair.

“I love you Ritsuka.” Uenoyama groaned at this, removing the guitar, he ached at the separation, and proceeded to embrace the other. Mafuyu smiled wrapped the other, Uenoyama was a little taller than him, but curiously, it felt just right to tuck his boyfriend in his shoulder and embrace him.

“I love you,” Mafuyu repeated, giggling in happiness. “You are really beautiful Ritsuka,”

Ritsuka groaned again, arms tightening in the other. “Shut up. _You’re_ beautiful,”

“and I love you too Mafuyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much i just want them to be happy, probably ooc because im shit but hope you like and i just want theeem to beee haaaaappy.
> 
> study for your exam kids and dont be like me :)) im gonna die i swear. and uenoyama is pretty fight me. and im dumb, i thought mafuyu's last name was mafuyu and his first name was satoru. how am i alive? im so dumb.


End file.
